


Naruto Shippuden Advanced

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Macro/Micro, Studying, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto has returned to Konoha, having trained with Jiraiya for 3 years. He’s stronger, faster, and even more perverted. Jiraiya is so proud. He’s ready to teach Sasuke a lesson and bring him home.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Naruto Shippuden Advanced

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto Shippuden Advanced

Naruto has returned to Konoha, having trained with Jiraiya for 3 years. He’s stronger, faster, and even more perverted. Jiraiya is so proud. He’s ready to teach Sasuke a lesson and bring him home.

Chapter 1 Welcome Home

Naruto was so excited to be back in Konoha. He spent the last three years training with Pervy Sage, to get stronger, to become Hokage, and to bring back Sasuke. Even when Pervy Sage was off doing his research Naruto was busting his ass.

Apparently his Clone Jutsu was unique, if he had his clones do some training and then have the clone release the jutsu, all the experience it gained was transferred to the original. It was why this jutsu was considered forbidden. With their help not only did he learn his chakra nature, he was able to tap into his secondary nature.

Wind and Water, two powers that could compliment each other. He got scrolls for both and had his clones working on learning new jutsu, once the jutsu was learned he had ten to a hundred clones working on mastering the jutsu. He wasn’t gonna just be a jack of all trades or a one trick pony, he was gonna have a big bag of tricks.

Since he was good at clones, he learned to make the Wind Clones and Water Clones, each one was unique for combat. Naruto put a spin on both of them for a surprise! His Shadow Clone was still his favorite and the most useful.

He also worked on creating his own pervy jutsu, Jiraiya bringing out Naruto’s perverted potential. Naruto learned so much

He worked his butt off, traveling, training, and now he was home. “Look out Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki is back!” he smirked.

“Naruto, hurry up, we need to report to Tsunade!”

“Okay.” He hopped back down and reported in. “Heya Baa-chan!” Tsunade smacked him.

“That’s the first thing you say to me brat.” She said before hugging him. “I’ve missed you!”

“Thanks, I’ve missed you too!”

“Hey Tsunade, did you miss me?” Jiraiya asked before she decked him through the wall. “Same old Tsunade.” He grumbled, his leg twitching from shock.

“It’s good to have you back Naruto, why don’t you go see your fellow rookies while I have some words for Jiraiya.”

“Sure, thing, see ya later Pervy Sage!” he zipped off.

“Wait...Naruto don’t leave me with her...” the blonde was already gone, and Tsunade grabbed him by the head.

“We gotta talk toad!” Jiraiya handed over a scroll about Naruto’s achievements. He had been trained in his chakra element, gained his second element, with his water chakra he even gained the ability to use some genjutsu, and trained to be a fine sensor type. He had been a bit lax on sage and bijuu training, much to Tsunade’s annoyance.

-x-

Naruto explored Konoha, it all felt so new to him, with specks of familiarity. He wanted to track the others down, but he didn’t know their chakras before becoming a Sensor type. It wasn’t long before he bumped into one of his old friends.

Kiba Inuzuka surged down, riding on the back of a giant Akamaru. “Is it this way buddy, you said you smelled something familiar?” Their eyes met.

“Kiba?!” Naruto gasped. The brunette hopped off of Akamaru and approached the blonde, not saying a word. He seemed almost confused. He began to sniff Naruto a bit.

“It’s different, but it’s definitely you!” Kiba grinned. “Sup Naruto, you are back!” The two fist bumped.

“You couldn’t tell just by looking at me?” Naruto crossed his arms.

Kiba scratched the back of his head. “Can you blame me, we both changed a lot. Even your scent has matured.” Scents, true scents were unique, until the age of 5 an infant would smell like their biological parents, then for the next 10 years their own scent is created, then as one goes through puberty it matures.

Naruto’s scent had matured over the last three years. Kiba liked it, he liked it a lot. He was shocked how much he liked it. A couple whiffs had his fat Inuzuka dick swelling in want. The blonde wasn’t the little runt he was back when they were in school together. It wasn’t an understatement he was checking the blonde out.

“I’ve been training with Pervy Sage for three years, you bet your ass I’ve matured.”

“I’ll have you know me and Akamaru have been training like crazy to, we even became Chunin!”

“No way!” Naruto gasped.

“Yep, not the only one. You are the only Genin left out of us rookies. Shikamaru’s been made Jounin already.”

“Aww man, I’m falling behind!” Naruto ruffled his own hair. Akamaru yipped. He wasn’t the last Genin, if you counted Sasuke. The dog nin realized it, and quickly tried to change the subject.

Kiba threw an arm around him. “Don’t sweat it dude, your skills are what matter in the end right?”

“Yeah...” Naruto sighed, before chuckling. “It’s good seeing you again dog boy!”

“Glad to have you home, fox face!” Naruto hugged him, and Kiba fought back a groan. He was strong, Kiba could feel his muscles and strength, his manly musk washed over him. The Inuzuka loved a good smell, a person’s natural scent could get a rise out of his dick, but this was a first time he was feeling it in his ass. “How about we celebrate your return, we can have dinner, maybe even relax at the bathhouse?”

“That sounds awesome!” Naruto pulled back. “You buying?”

“The first bowl, anything after that is on you glutton!”

Naruto laughed. “I really missed you Kiba.” His words pierced Kiba’s heart like a kunai.

“Same here! Konoha has been a drag with you gone.”

“Now you’re sounding like Shikamaru.” Kiba laughed.

“I think everyone is free, but I’ll ask around let’s have a reunion.”

“Sounds good, I’ll find you later.” Naruto rested his head against Kiba’s, making the dog ninja blushed. He would have noticed but Naruto had his eyes closed. The blonde was feeling out Kiba’s chakra, now that he had a grasp, he’d be able to sense him anywhere. “There you are, you have such a strong wind chakra, you really have gotten a lot stronger.”

Kiba gulped. “See ya later Kiba!”

“Damn...” his penis was so hard it hurt, and he had a tingling in his ass. “What am I feeling?” It wasn’t an attraction to a guy that shocked him. Over the last year he had fooled around with girls and guys.

Akamaru barked. “I am not acting like a bitch in heat!” he growled. Akamaru barked again, he insinuated he sure smelled like one.

His partner pointed out he just asked Naruto out. “I did not ask him out on a date, it’s a group thing!” Akamaru grumbled. “We aren’t gonna fuck in the bath!” He said blushing, getting some strange looks from nearby villagers. ‘Shit...’

“So what if I like Naruto, I bet I can show him a good time and even make him my official bitch!” he laughed. Akamaru didn’t have a problem with his partner mating with Naruto, but his partners were easy bitches. Kiba hadn’t had a mating challenge, Akamaru had eyes and a nose, and he was sure Kiba had already lost. His inner bitch had been awakened, if his master was happy he’d be happy for him.

Kiba had fooled around quite a bit, but he didn’t have a steady partner, he wasn’t really satisfied. Now Akamaru knew why.

Inuzuka found Shino and told him the good news of Naruto’s return. “That’s good now you can stop pining for him and ask him out.”

“I was not pining for him!” Shino gave him a stern look and adjusted his shades.

“I have heard, “I wonder what Naruto’s doing right now.” More times then I care to remember since he left.” Plus Shino knew that Kiba was visiting Naruto’s secret training spot every day after he broke up with one of his rut partners.

“How...how did you know that?”

“A little beetle told me.” Kiba blushed. “If you won’t ask him out maybe I will.”

“What?! You have a thing for Naruto?” This was news, Shino showed interest in neither girls or guys.

“I do, and I’m not the only one.” Naruto’s pranks could be annoying, but when Shino was down or felt alone, Naruto took notice and tried to cheer him up. “I look forward to seeing him again.”

Naruto found Shikamaru and Chouji, at their squad’s training ground. The two were happy to see him. “It’s been along time guys!” Ino was working at the flower shop.

“Looking good Chouji, hey Shikamaru heard about your promotion to Jounin!”

“It’s no big deal...” Chouji smiled and patted his friend’s back.

“He’s just being modest, his tactics have made a lot of missions go by super smooth.” Naruto smiled at their closeness.

“You guys are still as close as ever.”

“Kiba didn’t tell you?” Chouji asked.

“Of course he didn’t, that kibble head, he’s been to busy chasing tail.”

“Tell me what?”

“We are lovers!” Chouji said, he kissed Shikamaru, and Nara kissed back. “Been dating for two years now, it’s official.”

“Oh wow, you guys are really hot together.” Naruto felt his loins stir. Shikamaru noticed his bulge and got all hot and bothered.

“It’s nice of you to say that.” Choiji said. He noticed his boyfriend’s reaction. “You are looking hot yourself!” He shocked Naruto by kissing him.

Naruto didn’t stay shocked, he couldn’t help it he kissed back and cupped Chouji’s big plump ass. The kiss was hungry, their tongues dueling each other, before Chouji lost. Naruto kept groping Chouji’s bountiful booty, until the kiss broke for air. “Whoa, what was that?”

Both boys were panting and Shikamaru looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Chouji grinned. “What do you think Shika?”

“I think we found our stud.” He came over and kissed Naruto too. Naruto went with the flow and dominated the Nara’s mouth making him squirm. Chouji watched as his boyfriend came from the blonde’s kiss.

“You guys want a stud huh?” Naruto chuckled. “I think we can work something out.” He knew all about studs thanks to Pervy Sage’s research. Shikamaru was a full on bottom, and Chouji was in fact a switcher, they wanted a stud to fuck both of them. Shikamaru liked to watch, and liked to get fucked, preferring to be taken care of in the bedroom.

“Bout time you came back.” Shikamaru smirked at him. They’d get the details from Kiba and meet for Naruto’s welcome home dinner.

Lee was training, but said he catch up at the bathhouse. Neji said he’d be there. Ino and Tenten were busy working, Hinata was training, but offered to help pay for their meals. Sakura...well…

Icharaku Ramen still had their stand, but they had expanded, having a full restaurant attached. So they could serve indoor and outdoor guests. The plan was to meet there at 7, eat, catch up, have a good time, then go relax at the bathouse.

Naruto was waiting for the guys to arrive, but Sakura bumped into him first. “What the hell are you doing here?” She snapped. “Why have you come back without Sasuke!?”

She struck Naruto and knocked him back, just as the others arrived. “You promised me you’d bring him back. How can you show your face!?”

The guys were about to jump on her, but Naruto stopped them. “I trained for me, not just to get Sasuke back. I still intend to bring him home, but not for you.” The guys smirked. Naruto used to be such a fool when it came to Sakura, if she said jump he said how high. If she had some sense, she could have dated Naruto and he’d have done everything in his power to make her happy, but all she cared about was Sasuke.

‘He’s really matured!’

She flipped a switch. “Come on Naruto, you’d do anything for me won’t you?” She winked at him.

“No, I don’t have those feelings for you anymore.” Naruto exuded an intense aura. “You think you can flirt with me, after what you said? Have you even trained Sakura, have you worked to try to get Sasuke back on your own?”

“How dare you!” She tried to punch him again, but he blocked it.

“I’ll keep my promise Sakura, you can either help or stay out of my way!” He released her and she stumbled back. “And if you ever try to hit me like that again, next time I WILL defend myself.” He growled.

“Tch, you dead last loser, I’ll find a way to bring Sasuke home on my own, I don’t need you!” she ran off.

“Sorry about that dude, she’s been kinda unstable since well...you know...” Kiba said.

“You don’t say...” Not getting Sasuke back was a big failure for them, they had all tried to get Sasuke back. The difference was, they learned from that mistake. They got stronger. “Let’s not let this spoil our night, let’s eat!”

“Yeah!”

To be continued Bathhouse Party

Naruto and the boys finish dinner and head to the bathhouse for some relaxation. Naruto shows off his growth spurt, and finds out Shika and Chouji aren’t the only guys with a thing for him. He has a surprise for them turning this reunion into some real fun!


End file.
